The Lost Spirit
by Princess Roxie
Summary: Kagome is a grown woman of 25 and is very successful but she realises that somthing is missing so returns to the feudal era. NEW.


**The Lost Soul:**

**_Chapter one: Confused senses_**

She sat there, on her own in the dark; it was hard to believe that such a lovely pristine girl could have fallen into a harsh hitting depression. She sat not on her king sized bed, covered in satin sheets and showered with rare pink muslin over the four posts, nor did she rest on her elegant pine stool with a pink cushioned seat that was placed in front of her extravagant dresser which she sat on every morning to apply her expensive Clinique make up, though she always used natural tones so that her own natural beauty was visible. She wasn't even spread out relaxing lying on her expensive Persian rug which she often lay upon whilst reading her old hard back books and matched the glamour of the large room. She picked the darkest, dismal claustrophobic, corner in her large walk-in wardrobe, hidden behind a vast array of elegant silk and satin gowns.

As usual she was wearing one of her blue pin-strip versace suits. She never wore black as she knew that with her pale complexion and pitch black hair, a black suit would always make her look almost dead. Her legs were always glazed with natural tan tights, this time they were ripped and torn where she had literally thrown herself into the dark damp spot which she sat in at the moment.

She curled herself up into a little ball, where her deep brown eyes were hidden by her luscious, silky, long black hair and her chin buried behind her knees her long slender fingers and careful manicured nails grasped her hair as though she was dragging the thoughts out of her head, but her silky strands of blackness slipped between her fingers and she clenched her fists. In dis-belief of what had been happening she rocked back and forth in the silence, as she became more deep in thought she began to rock harder smashing her own back into the concrete wall behind her, even though she found this painful due to the fact that her slender body was frail and her spine was visible when bent over, her movements became more profound and erratic. It was as though she was trying to exorcise herself of these thoughts; they were not particularly bad thoughts of horrid things that had happened. They were thoughts of remembrance and those that she left behind. Thoughts, of regret.

Even though she had grown out of her adventurous past she felt she needed the urge for more action, living alone wasn't easy when you used to be so busy between worlds. Life was too simple for her, she was well paid and a very good creative writer for a well known cult magazine. With her past knowledge of the feudal era her job just seemed too easy there was no challenge for her everyday was thinking of another situation that she had been through, people read the magazine to get away from things that are real but whilst writing she re-lived the experiences she went through. For the readers it was exciting stories, for her it was her life. She craved an adventure, she missed all the people she loved so well, especially those from the time she came to love she swore that they would never be forgotten but she always thought she would forget about them and get on with her life, it seemed easier that way, and a certain strange boy that she began to love dearly. She thought he would gradually slip out of her mind but, as they say 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder' she now knew the meaning of these words.

As she sat there she knew this wasn't were she is supposed to be a grown woman on 25 breaking down like this wasn't natural, though she did it everyday like clockwork after work. She would ask herself why while sitting there in her versage skirt suit. The feelings that were locked up inside her were taking over her. Her emotions had become more obscene; she never imagined that leaving them behind would be so difficult. We all say we will never get over something but we always slowly do so why after all these years does she miss them. She managed to cope for 5 years but the past year her feelings have come back ten fold. She would daydream about being back there and reminiscing all the good and bad memories, though nothing can compare to the way she felt about him she knew that she should be happy. She got everything she always wanted money freedom, but her subconscious sensed there was something wrong and everyday she asked herself;

"What could it be?"

At that point her gorgeous fine strands of hair moved from hiding her eyes, to reveal her red tear-ridden face, and a look of enlightenment shone across her beautiful glimmering eyes. She jumped up from her crouching position and knew what she had to do. She rummaged through all of her old clothes from high school, found a year book threw it out of the way, found past exam results and through them away and managed to find her old trusty yellow backpack that she used to take back present for everyone back there. She began to pack a lolly-pop, the usual present for a strange little boy who lost his father to a pair of brothers. Crisps, which was the usual gift to the strange man she grew to love. Vegetables, so that she could make the dishes that she used to and medicines that always came in useful, she also took her old high school uniform so that she can be recognized for who they remember. As she walked out of her penthouse flat she felt free and a large smile grew on her pale white face. She was wearing flared black trousers with a pink top that showed every curve of her gentle, subtle frame, and well formed chest, and she set out back to the shrine she grew up in. To find out why she suddenly felt this way.

She walked out of her penthouse apartment with a definite smile on her face she had covered her tear ridden cheeks with a delicate layer of foundation. Her skin was once again a subtle shade of peach; she wore a tan colour eye shadow and a simple lip gloss. She seemed more alive already. She knew that she was going to find out what was going on so she was as happy as she could be at this point in time. As she walked out of the grand extravagant lobby into the outside world she let go a sudden sign of relief and a warm expression covered her face. She slowly and calmly walked toward the garage which stored her beautiful black Lotus Elise, her pride and joy.

She climbed into the small car with ease as even though she was 25 her body was still very small and supple. She placed the yellow backpack on the only other seat in the car, along with her old high school uniform. It was a very hot day so she slowly pushed the button that retracts the roof, put her key in the ignition and revved up the gorgeous car. She picked out her favorite cd from my collection, it was Miyavi. She slowly pulled out of he drive way and began her journey to the place she grew to know so well, it was contained at the old family shrine, this is where she spent 17 years of her life.

As she drove towards her old home she remembered her mother, Sota and most of all her dearly departed grandfather. He always wanted her to stay in the other world and help people there, as she remembered her grandfather a single tear ran down her soft peach cheek, she was quick to wipe it away as though he was watching her, she knew that he wouldn't want her to be unhappy.

His voice resounded in her head, "Be happy Kagome, do whatever it takes to be happy, whether you're happy in this world or the other, live to be you and only you."

"I will grandfather", she replied out loud.

She turned up the radio and opened all the windows by this time it was late and she was growing tired. The sounds of Miyavi blared out of the speakers as her long flowing hair waved behind her, even though the music was loud she was very attentive to her senses and as she grew closer and closer to the place that she calls home, she felt a strange aura. It seemed as though it was drawing her closer and closer, it seemed to originate around her old beloved home and family. As she drew closer she began to realize this was a very similar feeling to the aura that the jaki in the feudal era let off. She thought to herself;

'Is this why I have been feeling this way?'

She continued to think about her family and the small amount of time they used to spend together, when she was between worlds she rarely saw her family and then she went off to college which made things even more difficult. Even though she scarcely saw her family they never had any bad memories together whenever they were together there were no arguments no differences of opinion just fun and happiness. She hadn't seen them in a very long time not even on holidays she was always too busy, and she thought that seeing them would bring back a lot of lost memories. Her brother would be 18 now she wondered how he would have changed and whether he even remembered the strange goings on that used to happen. As far as she knew he was still living at home with their mother, from her last phone call it seemed that everything was okay so she was glad she knew she was going back to the same loving family that raised her.

She thought deeply as she winded around the long dark roads, it was getting late and she was growing tired and therefore was thankful for the open top roof, the cool breeze tattered her hair and stuck to her face like an exotic face mask. Even though it was cold her skin remained a subtle shade of peach though now she has a rose coloured tint to her cheeks and nose. She slightly nodded her head along with the music and even though she was deep in thought she was very aware of the road ahead of her. Until her senses got the better of her and she felt the unmistakable aura of jaki. She shook her head as though trying to sober up after a long night out, but the feeling would not go away. She drove faster not out of fear but curiosity.

As she grew closer and closer to the place that she called home she started to see a slivery wave of light in the sky and as she concentrated she began to notice that as she became closer and closer more clouds of silver appeared, they were directly above the shrine. She knew it; the rout of her old problems was once again opening. Towards home the feelings inside her became more intense and as this happened she accelerated faster and faster. When she was fifteen minutes away she was going way above the recommended speed but she was determined and confident that she was going to find the answers to all of her questions, right where they all started. Bone eaters well. Throughout the entire journey she received flash backs on everything that she missed and by the time she reached her old home she couldn't stop grinning knowing that she is once again see the people she had missed for so long, not just her mother and Sota but all her friends in the feudal era, but there were mixed emotions there was worry, guilt, regret, shame, hatred. She would never show these emotions. Especially as she was so close to walking up the long walkway to her beloved family home.

She parked the car and slowly got out, she reached over to the passenger's seat and picked up her old yellow rucksack and old high school uniform, and with a large sigh as though in anticipation slammed the car door close and began to walk up the pathway to her past and more likely her future. She reached the glossy white door in no time at all and with her slightly clenched fists calmly and quietly knocked on the wooden front door three times. She waited hesitantly though no answer came. So she knocked again this time four knocks, she let out a small sigh of exasperation and waited once more. Though the same as before no answer, then she remembered if she was ever to come back she must knock in a certain way. She never knew why as her mother just told he rover the phone and tapped various objects to describe the tone. It seemed odd that they would not answer the door to anyone that did not know this 'special knock'. For the last time she reached out her slightly clenched and knocked four times fast three times slow and seven times fast. She was lucky to remember but she felt stupid standing there knocking on a door in a 'special' way.

She heard footsteps from inside the dark house, she didn't notice that there were no light on, things were getting strange. The harsh footsteps like steel toe capped boots on hard wood flooring became louder and louder till they finally stopped, and the sound of rattling keys filled the silence, the key entered the reverse of the key hole and it was slowly turned. She stood there in utter silence and anticipation. The handle was finally pulled down and in the doorway stood an 18 year old boy tall and strapping.

'SOTA' she cried, as she wrapped her arms around him.


End file.
